No lo has visto venir
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: A veces, la realidad parece imposible de cambiar, pero siempre hay un modo. Este fic participa en el mini reto de agosto del Torneo Entre Distritos En La Arena, del foro Hasta El Final De La Pradera.


Disclaimer: Los Juegos Del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el mini reto de agosto del Torneo Entre Distritos En La Arena.

¡Vamos Distrito 2!

Objeto mágico: Gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth Chase (Saga Los dioses del Olimpo)

* * *

—Sí, creo que ya no te hacen mucha falta los labios. ¿Quieres mandarle un último beso al chico amoroso? —Pregunta Colve con burla. Katniss le escupe a la cara una mezcla de saliva y sangre, haciendo que la otra chica se ponga roja de rabia— Muy bien, vamos a empezar.

Acerca el cuchillo al rostro de Katniss y hace el primer corte en el labio inferior. Pero antes de que siga con su labor, Tresh la alza al aire y Clove grita por la sorpresa. Trata de herirlo con el cuchillo curvo, pero no logra alcanzarlo. El tributo del Distrito 11 la lanza contra el suelo con furia y ella retrocede a gatas, buscando con la mirada desesperadamente.

—¿Qué has hecho con la niñita? ¿La has matado?

—¡No! ¡No, no fui yo!

Los ojos de Colve vuelven a recorrer la cornucopia.

—Has dicho su nombre, te he oído. ¿La has matado? —Insiste Tresh— ¿La cortaste en pedazos como ibas a cortar a esta chica?

—¡No! ¡No, yo no. . . ! —Ve el pedrusco que Tresh tiene en la mano y pierde el aliento. Va a morir. Lo sabe. Y pensar que confiaba en Cato.

Tresh alza la roca todo lo alto que le permite su largo brazo, listo para descargarla contra la cabeza de la tributo profesional, pero una lanza se materializa repentinamente y le atraviesa el pecho. Tresh deja escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y el pedrusco cae al suelo. Las rodillas le fallan y cae inmóbil sobre el suelo. Suena el cañocazo.

Clove deja escapar el aire, completamente aliviada. Cruza una mirada con la tributo del Distrito 12 y Katniss sale por patas hacia la espesura del bosque. Clove se pone en pie con parsimonia y la deja correr. Cuando la otra chica está a dos metros de los árboles, lanza un mortífero cuchillo que se incrusta en el cráneo de Everdeen, justo encima de su trenza.

Clove la observa caer sobre la tierra en silencio. Está perdida, no solo lo sabe por el charco de sangre que se ha formado al rededor de su cabeza, también por las frenéticas combulsiones que tiene su cuerpo. Suena el cañonazo.

—Ha sido rápido.

Cato se materializa junto a ella, dándole vueltas a una gorra azulada con una Y plateada, su símbolo de distrito. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Clove se da la vuelta hacia él y le propina un fuerte puñetazo en el esternón.

—¿Dónde narices estabas? —Espeta furiosa.

—Iba tras la pelirroja —responde con sencillez—, pero se ha escapado. Es veloz.

Clove refunfuña algo que Cato no logra entender y camina hacia el cadáver de Katniss. Recupera el cuchillo y lo limpia con un pliegue de la chaqueta de la difunta chica. Su compañero de distrito camina hasta pararse a su lado, meneando la lanza con una mano.

—Bueno, —Dice tranquilamente, casi con indiferencia— a partir de ahora será fácil. Al chico amoroso le queda poco. Y supongo que los vigilantes se las apañarán para que nos reunamos pronto con la pelirroja.

—Sí, —Masculla Clove observando el bosque— y después volveremos los dos a casa.

Cato no puede evitar esbozar una cándida sonrisa que manda al traste su fachada como tributo monstruoso. Clove lo ve por el rabillo del ojo y no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa con cierta ternura, algo completamente anómalo en una profesional como ella.

—Juntos.

Lástima que pocos días después Claudius Templesmith anunciará que solo puede haber un ganador.

* * *

Y, con un total de **600** palabras, aquí está el minireto para el mes de agosto.

Sobre el objeto mágico, no me decidía si escoger la gorra de los Yankees con el poder de la invisibilidad, o otro objeto del libro _Donde los árboles cantan_ (Laura Gallego). Pero si escogía el segundo, os habría hecho un spoiler enorme que estaría justificado que me lincharais.

También creo que el tope de palabras me ha limitado un poco durante el principio del fic, pero el máximo es el máximo.

Me estoy aficionando mucho a dejar notas al final de los fics. XD

Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
